Por sua Causa
by Arine-san
Summary: História se passa é um Universo alternativo. Nessa história Hiei está um pouco diferente, pois já foi casado, tem um filho e reencontra uma mulher que estudara com ele no Ensino Médio e que ele nunca esquecera.


**Por sua Causa**

\- Sr. Jaganshi, sinto muito por ter de chamá-lo aqui, mas temos que falar sobre seu filho, Yang. – Hiei olhava a mulher a sua frente com uma expressão de dúvida.

\- Eu a conheço de algum lugar, não? – Ele perguntou, tentando forçar sua memória.

\- Bem, sim. – Respondeu ela, corando. – Nós saímos algumas vezes e fomos ao baile de formatura do colégio juntos. – Finalmente ele a reconhecera.

\- Botan? É você mesmo? – Ela definitivamente mudara. Não era mais a jovem inocente que ele levava ao cinema, na esperança de conseguir um beijo. Parecia ser uma mulher confiante.

\- Sou eu, Sr. Jaganshi. – Hiei bufou.

\- Pare com esse negócio de Sr. Jaganshi. É Hiei. Ou já esqueceu meu nome? – Botan sorriu ao notar que ele continuava não se importando com limites.

\- Não esqueci, Hiei, mas estou aqui como a psicóloga da escola e você como o pai de um aluno. – Ela respondeu mexendo em seus papéis.

\- Entendo. – Hiei que continuava sério, se recostou em sua cadeira. – O que Yang fez?

\- Ele se envolveu numa briga com outro aluno. E quase tivemos que levar o outro menino ao hospital. – O homem a frente dela sacudiu a cabeça e suspirou.

\- Onde ele estava com a cabeça? – Indagou com raiva.

\- Sinto muito, Hiei, mas não é só isso. Ele empurrou uma menina. – O pai arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Ela não se machucou, mas isso só demonstra que ele está cada vez mais agressivo. – Botan desviou os olhos dos de Hiei. – Eu me preocupo com ele, Hiei. É um bom menino, inteligente, mas se não mudar sua atitude vai ser expulso da escola.

\- Não sei mais o que fazer com ele. – Desabafou Hiei dando um soco na mesa. – Desde que a mãe dele morreu, ele só piora. Depois de cinco anos, ele já devia ter aprendido a se controlar.

\- Não é assim que funciona, Hiei. – Respondeu Botan segurando a mão dele, que estava sobre a mesa. – Ele ainda sente falta dela e... Também deve sentir falta de você.

\- De mim? Mas eu moro com ele, onna. – Ele falou, chamando-a da mesma maneira que chamava quando eram mais jovens.

\- Eu sei. – Ela deu um leve sorriso. – Mas você sempre foi o tipo de pessoa que não gosta de falar sobre sentimentos, e tenho quase certeza de que está sempre trabalhando. – Hiei teve que se calar diante disso já que era tudo verdade.

\- O que devo fazer, então? Largar o trabalho?

\- Claro que não. Mas tem que tentar passar mais tempo com ele, vir às reuniões escolares, conversar com ele. – Continuou a jovem. – E eu também vou tentar ajudá-lo, mas você é o pai dele. Ele só tem doze anos, é óbvio que admira o pai e quer ser como ele quando crescer. – Hiei deu um leve sorriso.

\- Pela conversa que estamos tendo, é claro que isso é uma ideia ruim. – Botan riu.

\- Claro que não. Você é um bom homem, Hiei. Não se esqueça que eu te conheço há anos e posso dizer isso. – Ele mexeu a mão que ela segurava e logo em seguida era ele quem segurava a mão dela.

\- Obrigado, onna.

* * *

Quando chegou em casa com Yang, Hiei chamou-o a seu escritório e pediu para que ele se sentasse.

\- Temos que ter uma conversa, Yang. – Ele disse ao menino e sentou-se do outro lado da mesa. – Botan me contou o que aconteceu hoje e tenho que dizer que não sinto orgulho de suas atitudes.

\- Mas...

\- Eu não terminei, Yang. – O menino baixou a cabeça. – O que você estava pensando? Você podia ter matado aquele menino. Você não tem o menor controle sobre sua força. É por isso que vamos começar um treinamento todos os dias às seis da manhã. – Yang encarou seu pai. – Você vai aprender a se controlar antes que cause algum dano permanente. – O menino se segurava para não sorrir. Sempre quisera treinar com o pai. – Mais uma coisa. Você empurrou uma garota. O que você acha que sua mãe pensaria disso?

\- Foi sem querer. – A alegria do menino se esvaiu.

\- Eu sei disso, mas, se eu nunca te ensinei isso, vou ensinar agora. Você nunca deve bater numa mulher. Não importa a situação. Mesmo que ela peça. Você me entendeu? – Yang assentiu com a cabeça. Hiei suspirou. – Ótimo. Você vai pedir desculpas aos dois amanhã. Fui claro?

\- Sim, pai.

\- Nos vemos amanhã no treinamento. Não se atrase. – O menino saiu da cadeira e se aproximou do pai.

\- Posso te dar um abraço, pai? – Perguntou receoso.

\- Hm. – Disse Hiei abrindo os braços, e envolvendo o menino que se jogou sobre ele. Hiei levara alguns anos para conseguir fazer isso de forma tão despreocupada.

\- Desculpe, pai. – Pediu Yang enquanto o abraçava.

\- Tudo bem – Respondeu Hiei. – Só espero que isso não se repita. – Yang se afastou do pai e foi em direção à porta. Hiei deu um leve sorriso.

\- Pai, o que você achou da senhorita Botan? – Perguntou o menino. Hiei ficou sem palavras por um momento.

\- Ela me pareceu uma ótima psicóloga.

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, pai. – Ele disse sorrindo.

\- Eu sei que não. – Respondeu Hiei com um sorriso de canto. – Agora vá fazer sua lição de casa.

\- Ok. – Yang saiu da sala e deixou seu pai pensando na bela psicóloga do colégio.

* * *

Depois dessa conversa e do início do treinamento, Yang melhorou muito seu comportamento. Fizera amigos na sala, incluindo o garoto com quem brigara. Botan continuava tentando ajudá-lo a respeito da morte de sua mãe, tornando seu pai mais presente, e por isso mandara um recado para Hiei por meio do menino.

\- Pai! – Gritou o garoto ao vê-lo entrar em casa. – A senhorita Botan pediu pra te avisar que vai ter um baile para todos os alunos da escola e que estão precisando de pais para supervisionar os alunos. Ela achou que você fosse querer ir. – Hiei tirou seu sobretudo e sentou0se ao lado do filho no sofá.

\- Diga a ela que eu vou. – Respondeu Hiei dando um leve sorriso.

\- Você vai? – Perguntou o menino animado. – Mesmo?

\- Quando foi que eu menti para você, Yang?

\- Nunca. Mas você não gosta de ir nessas coisas da escola.

\- Dessa vez, eu vou. – Ele finalizou o assunto.

\- Legal. – Yang falou antes de voltar a jogar seu vídeo game. – A senhorita Botan vai gostar de saber. – Hiei sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco.

\- Onde está o outro controle? – O pai do menino perguntou e Yang lhe entregou o outro controle do vídeo game. – Vamos ver se você já consegue me vencer. – Yang sorriu. Fazia séculos que seu pai não jogava com ele.

\- É claro que consigo! – E os dois iniciaram o jogo. Talvez assim Hiei parasse de pensar na jovem que encontraria no baile.

* * *

Finalmente era o dia do baile e Hiei usava uma camisa social branca e uma calça preta com um terno por cima. Seu filho usava uma camisa social azul e uma calça preta igual a do pai. Vendo os dois assim, podia-se notar como eram parecidos.

Quando os dois chegaram na escola, o baile já havia começado e a primeira coisa que Hiei notou foi como Botan estava linda em seu vestido lilás. Seu filho logo notou para onde ele olhava e abriu um sorriso.

\- O que foi, Yang? – Perguntou Hiei sério. – você não devia ir falar com seus amigos?

\- Claro. E o senhor vai falar com a senhorita Botan? – Hiei sentiu que seu rosto ficava vermelho.

\- É claro que vou! Afinal, ela me convidou e tem ajudado muito você. – Tentou se explicar.

\- É claro que é só por isso... – Yang não podia deixar de implicar com sue pai agora que estavam mais unidos.

\- Vá procurar seus amigos, Yang. – Respondeu Hiei andando em direção à Botan.

\- Hiei! – Disse Botan acenando ao vê-lo se aproximar. – Que bom que você veio. Fiquei com medo que desistisse.

\- E por que eu faria isso, onna? – Ele perguntou quando parou ao lado dela.

\- Ora, você nunca gostou desse tipo de evento.

\- Você e Yang têm passado muito tempo juntos. – Respondeu servindo-se de uma bebida. – Já estão até combinando as críticas que vão fazer a mim. – Botan riu.

\- A culpa não é nossa se você age dessa maneira sempre. – Os dois estavam bem próximos. – Quer dizer, nem sempre, né? Hoje você está aqui. – Hiei a encarava e ficava pensando em como os olhos dela continuavam tão lindos, mesmo depois de tantos anos.

De repente começou a tocar uma música, que os dois reconheceram.

\- Não acredito nisso. – Ela sussurrou.

\- Você lembra, Hiei? – Perguntou Botan empolgada. – Dançamos essa música no baile.

\- Eu lembro. – Ele colocou o copo na mesa.

\- Faz tanto tempo. – Ela sorria enquanto se lembrava e por isso nem notou que Hiei lhe estendia a mão.

\- Quer dançar, onna? – A jovem o encarou surpresa. Nem Hiei sabia de onde surgiram essas palavras, mas lá estavam elas.

\- Claro, Hiei. – Respondeu Botan pegando a mão dele. Os dois foram para o meio da pista e ele aproximou seus corpos puxando-a pela cintura.

**Want to, but I can't help it**

**(****Eu quero, mas não consigo evitar)**

**I love the way it feels**

**(****Eu amo essa sensação)**

**It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real**

**(****Ela me deixou preso entre minha fantasia e o que é real)**

**I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't**

**(****Eu preciso disso quando quero, eu quero quando não preciso)**

**Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I wont**

**(****Eu preciso disso quando quero, eu quero quando não preciso)**

Botan envolveu a nunca de Hiei com as mãos e os dois se moviam no ritmo da música, que apesar de ser animada, permitia que se movessem devagar. Os dois lembravam de quando eram adolescentes e imaturos.

**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**

**(****Eu tenho um problema e não sei o que fazer a respeito)**

**Even if I did, I don't know if I walk away of it, but**

**(****Mesmo se soubesse, eu não sei se fugiria dele, mas)**

**I doubt it**

**(Eu duvido)**

Yang convidou a menina, que ele empurrara no chão anteriormente, para dançar. Ele já pedira desculpas há muito tempo e agora eram amigos, por isso ela aceitou. Hiei sorriu levemente ao ver que o filho estava amadurecendo.

**I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know that much is true**

**(****Sou arrebatado só de pensar e eu sei que é verdade)**

**Baby, you have become my addiction, i'm so strung out on you**

**(****Querida, você se tornou meu vício, eu estou tão viciado em você)**

**Barely move, but I like it**

**(****não consigo me mexer, querida, mas eu gosto disso)**

\- Você lembra que ficava tentando me beijar atrás das portas? – Perguntou Botan rindo.

\- Eu não tentava. – Respondeu Hiei sério. – Eu sempre conseguia, onna.

\- Porque era um abusado. – Disse ela corando.

**And it's all because of you**

**(E é tudo por sua causa)**

**And it's all because...**

**(E é tudo por…)**

**Never givin' up,**

**(Nunca me canso)**

**She's the sweetest drug**

**(Ela é a droga mais doce)**

\- Sempre que eu ouço essa música lembro daquele dia. – Sussurrou ele, referindo-se ao baile. – Eu ia te pedir em namoro.

\- O quê? – Perguntou Botan chocada. – Não me lembro disso.

\- Claro que não lembra – Respondeu ele um pouco amargo. – O Yusuke e o Kuwabara te ligaram e você saiu e me deixou na pista igual a um idiota.

\- O que você está dizendo, Hiei? – A jovem estava confusa. – você não me pediu em namoro porque o Yusuke e o Kuwabara ficaram bêbados e eu tive que ir ajudá-los?

\- Onna, o que você está dizendo? – Indagou Hiei um pouco surpreso. – Você não estava apaixonada por um deles ou algo assim?

**Think of it every second**

**(****Penso nisso cada segundo)**

**I thinkin of it but,**

**(****Estou pensando nisso, mas)**

**Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some**

**(****Minha preocupação é a próxima vez que eu conseguirei mais)**

**Know I should stay away from, cuz she's no good for me**

**(****Sei que deveria ficar longe, porque ela não me faz bem)**

**I tried and tried but my obsession won't let me leave**

**(****Eu tentei e tentei, mas minha obsessão não me deixa partir)**

\- Claro q não. Eu... Bem, eu gostava de você, mas depois do baile você se afastou e depois foi para a faculdade.

\- E conheci Mukuro. – Completou ele. – Eu... Gostei muito dela e fomos felizes, tivemos um filho, mas eu... Nunca esqueci você.

\- Hiei, você... – Hiei esqueceu que estavam num baile escolar de seu filho e simplesmente beijou Botan.

**I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it**

**(****Eu tenho um problema e não sei o que fazer a respeito)**

**Even if I did, I don't know if I walk away of it, but**

**(****Mesmo se soubesse, eu não sei se fugiria dele, mas)**

**I doubt it**

**(Eu duvido)**

Os adolescentes olhavam para os dois, um pouco envergonhados, mas Yang sorria.

\- Eu sabia! – Gritou Yang. Quando Hiei se afastou dela e olhou ao redor, percebendo que eram o centro das atenções, ficou constrangido, mas bastou notar que seu filho não ficaria magoado para se sentir melhor.

**I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know that much is true**

**(****Sou arrebatado só de pensar e eu sei que é verdade)**

**Baby, you have become my addiction, i'm so strung out on you**

**(****Querida, você se tornou meu vício, eu estou tão viciado em você)**

**Barely move, but I like it**

**(****não consigo me mexer, querida, mas eu gosto disso)**

Os dois continuaram dançando até a música acabar.

\- Acho melhor sairmos da pista. – Sussurrou Hiei, puxando-a pela mão.

\- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou Botan surpresa ao notar que estavam saindo do ginásio onde o baile ocorria. – Pra onde vamos?

\- Pensei que tivesse um plano. – Respondeu ele sorrindo maliciosamente, o que a fez rir também.

Quando saíram do ginásio foram parar num corredor que dava para várias salas. Hiei escolheu uma, entrou com Botan e fechou a porta, encostando-a na mesma.

\- Voltamos a ter dezessete anos? – Perguntou ela rindo.

\- Me sinto assim. – Disse ele voltando a beijá-la e Botan pôde sentir a mesma eletricidade, que sentira no passado, percorrê-la.

\- E quanto a Yang? – A jovem indagou ofegante.

\- Aquele pestinha foi um dos primeiros a notar que você foi feita pra mim. – Botan sorriu e beijou-o novamente.

Teriam que conversar com Yang sobre isso, mas, com certeza, essa conversa podia esperar alguns minutos.

**And it's all because of you**

**(E é tudo por sua causa)**

**And it's all because...**

**(E é tudo por…)**

**Never givin' up,**

**(Nunca me canso)**

**She's the sweetest drug**

**(Ela é a droga mais doce)**

**[Because of You – Ne-Yo]**


End file.
